The Gentelest Ninja
by Kitty Sakura Kaiser
Summary: Angel is not your average ninja. She throws up at the sight of blood. So when her parents send her to work with Kabuto will she get over her fear? KabutoXOC KakashiXAnko


A/N:I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters, except for dear little Angel. I don't own Evanescence's song 'Lithium'.

The Gentlest Ninja

Chapter One: Angel Hatake

_I never liked hospitals. The sense of enclosure, the contestant beep/dripping of some sort of machine, the sight of someone attached to these machines, and there's always the smell. The smell of death. I could never figure out how Saku-Chan, Shizune, nor Lady Tsunade could stand it. Especially when they couldn't save one. Sometimes Saku-Chan would go silent and not say anything but most of the time they had to keep their heads up. So I tried to get hurt as little as possible and tried not to kill any enemies I came upon because just the sight of blood made me throw-up. I guess that's one of the reasons Kabuto left me. I thought I could change him like Sakura thought she could change Sasuke. But we were both dead wrong as we found out after Naru-Kun and Shika-Kun and a few others went after him and the Sound Four. That day I swore to never fall in love again. Until…_

"Saku-Chan!" I yelled from my usual post outside the hospital. She came running out and I grinned.

"What is it?" she asked panting.

"I got news on…Sasuke and the Sound Village in general."

"Spill!"

"Orochimaru's been killed. It's finally over! Sasuke and the Sound Village have signed a treaty with us! Sasuke found out the truth about Itachi and they both agreed to not fight, and we just received word the Akatsuki has been disbanded. And to celebrate we're having a huger festival!"

"Uhh…Angel-Chan…what about Kabuto?"

"I swore never to fall in love after he left. I'm sticking to it!"

"You mean he didn't die alongside Orochimaru?"

"Yea…it turns out he was just following him because he figured he'd win it all. But after he died he begged Sasuke to keep him around. Sasuke agreed due to the fact he knew he'd need a good Medic Ninja."

"Huh. Shopping?"

"Duh! Ino, Temari, Ten Ten, and Hina-Chan are waiting for us! C'mon!" I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to the Kimono shop where the others were waiting for us.

We spent the entire day looking for the perfect Kimonos and when we finally found them we all ran off to my house while my father was out. Putting on our favorite Paramore tunes we began our designing on the Kimonos, our hair, and make-up. Finally we all looked amazing ready for that night's festivities. We all left and walked out to where the party was just starting. Sound Ninja's were walking in through the Main Gates and we giggled at how some were kinda cute. We walked off towards the center of town where we met up with Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kurinai, and my Sensei, Kari.

"This is amazing!" I gushed.

"I'm glad everything worked out." agreed Tsunade.

That was when Evanescence's song 'Lithium' began playing.

"Angel, Sakura you're on." said Kari handing each of us a mike.

"Got ya!" we said taking them and running up in front of everyone.

Angel

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium- don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

_Lithium- I want to stay in love_

_With my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

_Come to bed, don't let me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you loved me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

Together

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium- don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

_Lithium- I want to stay in love_

_With my sorrow_

Sakura_  
Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes _

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

Together

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium- don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

_Lithium- I want to stay in love_

_With my sorrow_

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

We finished to loud applause and we both ran off to the others.

"You two totally rocked!" said Ino.

"Even if it was about a drug." giggled Ten Ten.

"What can we say?" I said with a grin. "We're just that amazing."

"Bragging rights!" laughed Kurinai.

"But of course." Sakura responded. Then a Black Eyed Peas song began and grabbing Ino, Temari, Ten Ten, and Hina-Chan we all got into the center of the crowd and began dancing. Naruto came over and scooped me up into a big bear hug.

"Good job Angel." he said grinning.

"Hey Naruto what about me?" pouted Saku-Chan. Naruto grinned and hugged her as well with a laugh.

"Paws off Naruto." came a voice. We all turned to see Sasuke flanked by a few Sound Ninja's and again we all giggled.

"She ain't nobody's property." I said. "Except mine that is. C'mon Saku-Chan!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her close both of us grinning.

Nickelback's song 'Animals' began playing and we got into Yuri dancing with each other causing the Sound Ninja's and Saskue's jaws to drop. The other girls cheered us on with the Leaf Villagers who were surrounding us. The Sound Villagers stared in shock or disgust but we just focused on each other. We weren't really Yuri with each other but we had both planned the dance earlier that day to make Saskue regret leaving her. And boy was he steaming! And soon I saw that familure gray silver hair as Kabuto stepped up beside him. He was just as mad as Sasuke and the two of us giggled. Soon 'Animals' ended and the two of us bowed to the crowd then ran over to Ino and the others.

"We rock." said Sakura.

"Oh my gosh!" giggled Ino. "Those two looked mad!"

"That was the point." I said. Just then Akito my black wolf came running up.

"Angel…your mom…she needs help…the baby's coming!"

"What?! Now?!"

"Yes!"

"Saku-Chan get Lady Tsunade right away! Kabuto can you please come with me?"

"Right!" said Kabuto with a nod. I ran through the crowd until I caught sight of my father, Kakashi.

"Daddy!" I yelled. He turned towards me and I clung onto his arm.

"The baby's coming!" I panted.

"What?"

"Like right now!"

"Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand and leading me through the rest of the crowd.

I looked back and saw Kabuto a few feet behind. I stopped my dad and waited for Kabuto then grabbed his hand and we were off to the hospital again. I prayed silently that my Mom was okay, as well as the baby.

Me: Mwuhahahaha! Cliffhangers!

Angel: Ish it a baby brother or sister? Tell me Mariah!

Me: Nope.

Angel: Why?

Me: Because I'm your creator and I'm in charge.

Angel: I hate you.

Me: Most ppl do Ang…

Angel: Guys! R&R so I can find out if I have a brother or sister!


End file.
